


After: divisi

by Elisa98



Category: After - Fandom
Genre: After, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-06 01:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21218561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elisa98/pseuds/Elisa98
Summary: Le cose vanno diversamente verso la fine del primo libro di After e Theresa non perdona mai Hardin.Diciannove anni dopo circa che il cuore di Theresa è stato spezzato in mille pezzi da Hardin. Lui si trasferisce a New York. Un incontro casuale con la figlia quasi diciannovenne di Tessa, Jenny, sarà l'inizio di una serie di eventi sconvolgenti. Hardin scopre che Tessa ha sposato Zed e ora vivono felici a New York con le loro figlie, ma non sempre le cose sono come sembrano.





	After: divisi

Quel giorno a New York il tempo era bello. L’estate si stava avvicinando Hardin non aveva ancora deciso dove sarebbe andato in ferie. Mancavano solo due mesi e doveva ancora prenotare un hotel ed era necessario che si sbrigasse se non voleva rischiare di non trovare più una camera libera. Aveva valutato la possibilità di andare in Inghilterra da sua madre e poteva rivedere i suoi vecchi amici del college, anche se con il passare del tempo aveva realizzato che solo pochi di loro erano stati veri amici. Poteva anche andare a trovare Ken e la sua famiglia. Nonostante gli anni passati ancora non si era abituato al fatto che fosse il suo padre biologico. In ogni caso con gli anni avevano costruito un buon rapporto. Pensare a lui gli ricordò che aveva promesso a Vance, il suo vero padre, di andare ad una festa che aveva organizzato.  
Hardin camminava sul marciapiede da pochi mesi si era trasferito perché il suo capo gli aveva offerto una promozione. All’inizio aveva considerato di non accettare, ma dopo una settimana di tentennamenti alla fine l’aveva fatto e stava prendendo in considerazione di vendere a Vance l’ultimo libro che aveva scritto.  
Arrivò infondo alla strada e girò l’angolo. Si fermò quando notò una ragazza con la schiena appoggiata contro il muro di un alto edificio.  
« Theresa… »disse piano sconvolto, ma no non poteva essere lei era troppo giovane. Tessa ormai doveva avere trentanove o quarant’anni mentre quella ragazza ne dimostrava si e no diciotto. Senza contare che quella ragazza aveva i capelli neri, lisci lunghi fino alle spalle pieni di ciocche blu. Non riusciva ad immaginare Theresa con i capelli così o vestita com’era vestita l’adolescente: indossava una maglia nera con la manica destra lunga mentre quella sinistra non c’era e le lasciava scoperta la spalla. I pantaloni erano lunghi e di colore blu, forse quelli Tessa gli avrebbe indossati, ma non c’è la vedeva proprio con una maglia del genere. La vide estrarre dalla borsetta un cellulare e portarselo all’orecchio sinistro.  
« Papà »disse. Rimase in silenzio. Una parte di lui sapeva che avrebbe dovuto andarsene, ma quella adolescente che assomigliava tanto a Tessa lo incuriosiva.« Cosa?! »la sentì esclamare e la vide mordersi il labbro inferiore. Qualunque cosa il padre gli aveva detto non sembrava entusiasta.« Telefono a Greg e gli dico che arriveremo in ritardo »disse per poi chiudere la telefonala. Armeggiò per alcuni secondi con il telefono poi se lo riportò all’orecchio fu allora che Hardin notò le sue unghie erano lunghe, ma non tanto, curate e sopra c’era dello smalto nero. Istintivamente sollevò gli occhi per osservarle il viso era truccata, ma non in maniera pesante.« Greg, tesoro, scusa, ma mio padre ha avuto un problema e arriveremo in ritardo di circa mezz’ora »affermò. Seguì un breve silenzio poi le sue labbra si curvarono in un sorriso.« Grazie, tesoro. Scusa ancora »disse riattaccando il telefono con aria soddisfatta e rimettendo il telefono nella borsa.  
Rimase lì immobile per non sapeva bene quanti minuti tentato di rivolgerle la parola. Il vecchio Hardin non avrebbe avuto paura di rivolgere la parola ad una ragazza, ma n’era passata di acqua sotto i ponti d’allora e non era più lo stesso del college.  
« Mi scusi perché continua a fissarmi »disse una voce con tono infastidito e gli ci volle qualche secondo per realizzare che a parlare era stata lei. Lo fissava con aria infastidita e solo allora notò i suoi occhi: erano uguali a quelli di Tessa. Incominciava ad assomigliarle troppo per i suoi gusti.  
« Mi dispiace è che mi ricordi… mi ricordi una mia vecchia compagna del college »spiegò e quella era stata una delle poche volte nella sua vita che non aveva saputo cosa dire. La bruna lo fissò per alcuni secondi, magari stava decidendo se fidarsi o meno di quel sconosciuto che la osservava da qualche minuto.  
« Come si chiamava quella ragazza? »domandò. Non riusciva a capire se la sua era curiosità o cosa. Stava per risponderle, ma proprio in quell’istante una macchina blu si fermò davanti a loro e le labbra della giovane si curvarono in un sorriso. Rimase sorpreso nel vedere scendere dall’auto un altro su ex compagno di college. Uno che all’improvviso aveva abbandonato tutto per trasferirsi a… Seattle.  
« Zed. Zed Evans sei davvero tu? »esclamò incredulo. Non si aspettava di incontrare in quella città qualcuno che conosceva. Sapeva che alcuni dei suoi ex compagni di studi si erano trasferiti lì, però non aveva mai creduto di poter incontrare sul serio qualcuno di loro.  
« Hardin. Hardin Scott »rispose. Sembrava a disagio nel vederlo. L’adolescente si avvicinò alla portiera sul davanti e l’aprì.  
« Un secondo è tua figlia? »esclamò sorpreso. Dopo che se n’erano andati non aveva praticamente saputo più niente di lui. Guardò l’ipotetica figlia del suo vecchio amico salire sedersi sul sedile del passeggero e chiudere la portiera. Zed fece il giro della macchina.  
« Sì è mia figlia è nata dopo… qualche mese dopo che mi sono trasferito a Seattle »spiegò rigirandosi tra le dita le chiavi della macchina. Non sarebbe stato il primo e nemmeno l’ultimo ad avere una figlia o un figlio quando studiava ancora.  
« Per questo te ne sei andato? Sua madre abitava a Seattle? »aveva lasciato la scuola per prendersi cura della sua famiglia che stava creando? Si era preso le sue responsabilità cosa che pochi al suo posto avrebbero fatti compreso Hardin, forse.  
« Si, in parte »confermò.« I primi anni non è stato facile, ma c’è la siamo cavati »rispose. Il finestrino della macchina dov’era seduta la ragazza si abbassò.  
« Papà, se ti muovi può darsi che riusciamo ad arrivare in orario da Greg »affermò per poi alare il vetro. Le labbra di Zed si curvarono in un sorriso e chinò brevemente il capo per poi rialzarlo.  
« Scusa, ma devo proprio andare è stato bello rivederti »disse facendo velocemente il giro della macchina e aprendo la portiera. Si sedette e accese il motore. Guardò la macchina infilarsi nel traffico della città e allontanarsi. Istintivamente si girò guardando l’edificio davanti al quale erano stati tutto il tempo. Si diresse verso il portone d’ingresso salendo i tre scalini che conducevano al pianerottolo rialzato e lesse i nomi sui campanelli. Si fermò quando lesse: Z. e T. Evans e intuì che corrispondeva al campanello dell’appartamento di Zed e della sua famiglia. La T doveva corrispondere all’iniziale del nome di sua moglie o la sua compagna. 

Nel frattempo Zed cercava di guidare tranquillo nel traffico della città con un po’ di fortuna lui e sua figlia sarebbero arrivati puntuali da Greg. L’uomo si fermò dietro ad una fila di macchine ferme ad un semaforo rosso. Lanciò un’occhiata alla figlia che era seduta accanto a lui.  
« Jennifer, cosa ti ha detto quel signore? »chiese cercando di nascondere la preoccupazione nel tono della sua voce. Jenny distolse lo sguardo dalla macchina blu davanti a loro.  
« Niente »rispose.« Beh, mi ha detto che gli ricordavo una persona e io gli ho chiesto chi, ma sei arrivato prima che potesse rispondermi »raccontò.« Ma perché? Non è una brava persona? »chiese preoccupata. Distolse lo sguardo da lei riflettendo sulla risposta da darle. Non vedeva Hardin da anni da quando frequentavano la WCU insieme. Adesso gli sembrava una persona più… tranquilla. Non il ragazzo che perdeva facilmente la pazienza e diventava violento. Numerose volte l’aveva visto spaccare tutto e fare a botte con qualcuno.  
« Sono anni che non lo vedo »rispose sinceramente.« Ma quando studiavamo insieme non era esattamente una delle persone più tranquille »aggiunse.« Si arrabbiava facilmente e perdeva la pazienza »era la verità. Non poteva raccontarle tutto. Theresa non avrebbe approvato se le avesse raccontato della scommessa si erano ripromessi un giorno di raccontar gli è le lo, ma era una cosa che dovevano fare insieme.  
« Capito »decretò. Non sapeva se voleva davvero che stesse lontana da lui, ma riteneva che per il suo bene fosse meglio.  
« Sei intelligente come tua madre »commentò e le labbra di Jennifer si curvarono in un sorriso era incredibile come somigliasse ha sua madre e allo stesso tempo come fosse diversa da lei. Tessa aveva concesso ha la figlia maggiore libertà rispetto a quella che le aveva datola sua di madre. Jennifer era intelligente, non aveva una media alta come quella che aveva sua madre quando andava a scuola e di certo alla festa di una confraternita non si sarebbe trovata a disagio, però era una brava ragazza e Zed e Theresa nutrivano assoluta fiducia nei suoi confronti.  
In una decina di minuti raggiunsero il posto. Fu costretto ha fermarsi davanti al negozio. Aveva fatto il giro dell’isolato senza trovare un parcheggio libero. La bruna si slacciò la cintura e si mise la borsa a tracolla che per tutto il tragitto aveva tenuto sulle gambe.  
« Ti lascio qui. Quando ho trovato un posto libero ti raggiungo »affermò. Lei annuì poi scese dalla macchina. La guardò aprire la porta vetro del negozio sopra la cui vetrina campeggiava a grandi lettere la scritta: tattoo. Inizialmente sua moglie era stata restia ha dare il consenso alla figlia maggiore affinché si facesse un tatuaggio, ma alla fine l’aveva lasciata libera di fare quello che voleva. Zed da parte sua con tutti i tatuaggi che aveva non era esattamente nella posizione di dirle di no. Riaccese il motore della macchina e ripartì confidando che Greg si sarebbe preso cura di sua figlia in sua assenza.  
Gli ci vollero dieci minuti per trovare un posto e tornare indietro al negozio. Quando arrivò trovò ad accoglierlo Anne la sorella, nonché socia di Greg, era seduta dietro alla grande scrivania nera che si trovava vicino alla porta sulla destra. Portava i capelli rosso fuoco legati in una treccia che le ricadeva sulla spalla destra. Indossava una canottiera nera che lasciava in bella mostra le bracia tatuate. Sul lato destro del collo aveva un piccolo tatuaggio: una A . L’iniziale del suo nome.  
« Ciao, Anna. Greg e Jenny sono nello studio? »chiese avvicinandosi alla scrivania sopra al quale erano posati due cataloghi di tatuaggi. Le pareti erano tappezzate di disegni raffiguranti diversi tipo di tatuaggi e alcuni riportavano pure il prezzo.  
« Si, sono appena entrati nello studio »rispose la ragazza. Davanti a lei c’era un pc portatile acceso. Sopra al quale aveva appiccicato un disegno raffigurante delle rose colorate.« Puoi accomodarti su una delle poltrone »propose indicandogli con la penna che teneva in mano due poltrone appoggiate contro un muro con in mezzo un tavolino di vetro rotondo sopra al quale c’era un’altra rivista.  
« Grazie »disse dando le spalle alla ventenne e si sedette sulla poltrona a destra del tavolino e intrecciò le dita delle mani sulle gambe. Rimase alcuni secondi senza fare niente poi il suo sguardo cadde sulla rivista e la prese. Inizio a sfogliarla con disinvoltura. Aveva molti tatuaggi. Sopra alla schiena, sotto al collo, si era fatto tatuare il nome di Jennifer e anni dopo quello della secondogenita sua e di Tessa. Difficilmente avrebbe scordato la reazione di Theresa quando vide il tatuaggio che aveva fatto realizzare in onore della loro prima figlia. All’epoca Jenny aveva poche settimane e crede che all’epoca sua moglie pensava che avrebbe presso il primo volo per il Messico da un momento all’altro lasciandola a crescere da sola la bambina. Invece non l’aveva fatto.  
Attese seduto su quella poltrona che Greg finisse di fare il tatuaggio ha sua figlia. Non dovette attendere molto perché dopo alcuni minuti Jenny uscì. Una fasciatura le avvolgeva uno dei polsi.  
« Ciao, Zed »lo salutò Gregory andando dietro alla scrivania. Sua sorella si spostò con la sedia girevole per fargli spazio. Portava i capelli biondi non tanto corti e a volte le ciocche le scivolavano davanti al viso. Nel mezzo del labbro c’era un anellino d’argento. Non aveva altri piercings e l’unico che possedeva gli è lo aveva fatto la sorella due anni prima.  
« Ciao »lo saluto riponendo la rivista sul tavolo e avvicinandosi alla scrivania. Fece per tirare fuori il portafoglio e dargli i soldi per il tatuaggio, ma venne preceduto dalla figlia. Greg prese la banconota che le porgeva poi le porse un foglio.  
« Ricordati che Sabato usciamo »disse la ragazza. Prendendo il foglio. Lo piegò due volte e lo ripose nella borsa.  
« Impossibile dimenticarsene »ribatté Greg dando alla sorella la banconota che gli aveva dato Jenny. Mesi ormai erano circa tre mesi che il tatuatore e Jenny si vedevano, ma Zed non avrebbe saputo dire se erano fidanzati o meno. Aveva l’impressione che ha sua figlia non piacessero le… etichette, ma tra tutti i ragazzi che aveva avuto finora Gregory era quello durato di più e piaceva a Zed e sua moglie.  
« Guai a te se mi fai aspettare »lo minacciò la diciottenne puntandogli contro l’indice della mano destra. Le labbra del giovane si curvarono in un sorriso divertito.« Ciao, Anna »disse rivolgendosi alla ventunenne che sorrise in risposta.  
« A presto e Zed facci sapere se vuoi farti un nuovo tatuaggio »affermò la rossa. L’uomo aveva già raggiunto la porta e l’aveva aperta. La figlia gli passò accanto.  
« Ti farò sapere »rispose per poi seguire Jennifer fuori dal negozio.« Dove hai preso i soldi per pagare il tatuaggio? Te li ha dati tua madre? »chiese perplesso. Non sapeva che avrebbe pagato lei il tatuaggio. Non ne avevano parlato e aveva dato per scontato che avrebbe dovuto pagargli è le lo lui.  
« Lavoro part-time in una libreria o lo hai dimenticato »notò stringendo la bretella della borsa e si incamminarono per andare alla macchina. Al contrario di sua madre alla sua età non aveva nessun bisogno di lavorare, ma ci teneva ha farlo. Diceva che le permetteva di guadagnare qualche soldo per le sue spese e che era un modo come un altro per passare il tempo. Aveva ereditato da sua madre la passione dei libri, sebbene preferiva i Thriller e i gialli ai romanzi d’amore. Adorava Sherlock Holmes.  
« Giusto, hai ragione »rispose.« Ci vorranno dieci minuti per raggiungere la macchina, ma se vuoi possiamo vedere se riusciamo ha prendere un autobus »propose. Poco distante c’era una fermata e se non ricordava male c’è n’era pure una a pochi metri da dove aveva lasciato l’auto.  
« No, ho voglia di camminare e dieci minuti ha piedi non mi sembrano tanti »affermò con gli occhi rivolti.  
« Come desideri »non gli dispiaceva la prospettiva di camminare. Dopo pochi passi sentì la suoneria del telefono. Lo prese in mano e senza guardare chi fosse rispose.« Pronto »disse.  
« Zed, amore, scusa ma ho avuto un problema in ufficio. Tu e Jenny dovreste passare ha prendere Lucy e ha comprare alcune cose al supermercato »udì la voce di Theresa dall’altra parte del telefono e in sottofondo le parve di sentire quella del suo capo che la chiamava.  
« Tranquilla. Mandami la lista delle cose da prendere e provvederò subito »rispose subito. In ogni aveva intenzione di fare un salto al supermercato e stava pure pensando di passare ha prendere la figlia più piccola.  
« Grazie, tesoro ti mando la lista »disse con tono sollevato la donna. Riattaccò e pochi secondi dopo gli arrivò un messaggio con la lista de cose da comprare.

-***-

Il solo stava ormai tramontando sulla grande città di New York quando Hardin rientrò nel suo appartamento. La casa che aveva preso in affitto non era male, di discrete dimensioni e si trovava in una buona posizione. C’erano due camere da letto. La seconda la usava come ufficio. Non si era mai sposato e non aveva avuto figli. Dopo Theresa Young non era riuscito ha trovare una donna con cui avere una relazione stabile figuriamoci sposarsi e avere figli. A parte che il ensiero di avere dei figli non gli aveva praticamente mai sfiorato la testa.  
Hardin chiuse la porta e si levò le scatole nell’atrio e lo attraversò diretto verso la porta che conduceva in cucina. Posò la borsa della spesa sul tavolo. La cucina era piccola, ma all’avanguardia con i mobili di colore marrone scuro e attorno al tavolo c’erano sei sedie. Sentì il telefono squillare e lo tirò fuori dalla tasca dei pantaloni.  
« Chi è? »chiese e udì una voce femminile.  
« Hardin, ti trasferisci a New York e non me lo dici? »chiese la donna fingendosi offesa. Riconobbe subito la sua voce. Non si sentivano da diverso tempo era al corrente del fatto che abitasse a New York dove si era trasferita due anni prima, però il pensiero di chiamarla non gli aveva mai sfiorato la testa.  
« Ciao, Steph »la salutò e con il cellulare tra la spalla e l’orecchio incominciò a sistemare la roba che aveva comprato. Non avevano un grande legame, ma era una delle poche persone che conosceva alla WCU con il quale era rimasto amico. Alla fine aveva sposato Tristan il suo fidanzato dell’epoca, però avevano divorziato poco tempo prima che si trasferisse lì.  
« Come va? Come ti trovi a New York? »chiese la donna. Lui ripose il pacchetto di zucchero che aveva comprato in uno dei ripiani della cucina e lo richiuse.  
« è caotica »rispose semplicemente. Non aveva granché voglia di parlare. Il vecchio Hardin avrebbe chiuso la chiamata senza farsi problemi, però quel Hardin non esisteva più da tempo. Non era diventata una delle persone migliori del mondo, tuttavia rispetto a quando aveva ventun anni aveva fatto un gran miglioramento.« Oggi ho incontrato Zed. Per caso. Ha una figlia che è nata quando studiavamo tu lo sapevi? »chiese. Non sapeva per quale ragione, però quella ragazza lo incuriosiva e voleva saperne di più di lei, forse era per via del fatto che assomigliava così tanto a Tessa.  
« Certo che lo sapevo »esclamò lei.« Non sai chi è sua madre? »aggiunse. Hardin ripose delle bottiglie nel frigo prima di rispondere.  
« No, chi è? »aveva dato per scontato che la madre fosse una ragazza che non frequentava la WCU. Insomma lo avrebbe saputo senz’altro se Zed avesse avuto una relazione con una di loro.  
\- Theresa Young -per poco non gli cadde il barattolo di maionese che aveva in mano.- Non dirmi che non hai notato la somiglianza -aggiunse come se fosse la cosa più ovvia del mondo. Ripose la maionese al suo posto. Quando aveva visto la T sul citofono non gli era passato nemmeno per l'anticamera del cervello che Theresa poteva aver sposato Zed e a quanto pare non si era limitata a quello.  
\- Quanto anni ha? -chiese sedendosi su una delle sedie del tavolo. Doveva finire di mettere a posto la roba, ma in quel momento aveva bisogno di sedersi.  
\- Jennifer? -disse la sua vecchia amica.- Compierà diciannove anni tra pochi mesi -rispose. Diciannove anni? Quella situazione si stava facendo sempre più assurda.- Credo che non abbia impiegato molto ha perdonare Zed per il ruolo che aveva avuto nella scommessa -osservò. Hardin si passò una mano tra i capelli scuri. Aveva sempre sospettato che Zed avesse avuto un debole per Tessa e aveva sempre temuto fino a dove si era spinto per consolarla dopo che aveva appreso della scommessa.  
\- Credo proprio di no. Ora devo andare scusa -e senza darle il tempo di rispondere riattacco. Zed aveva vinto alla fine si era preso tutto ciò che era suo. Le cose sarebbero andate diversamente se avesse detto a Tessa della scommessa? Adesso sarebbe stato lui quello sposato con lei e che doveva vedersela con una ragazza poco più che adolescente. Tornò indietro nel tempo con la mente all'ultima volta che era riuscito ha parlare con Theresa.

Aveva faticato non poco ha convincere Kimberly ha fargli vedere la sua ormai ex-fidanzata e alla fine la donna glia aveva consentito di passare solo perché la ragazza gli aveva detto di farlo. Camminando lungo il corridoio della casa editrice Hardin si chiese cosa avrebbe potuto dirle. Per settimane l'aveva praticamente evitato. Aveva bloccato il suo numero di telefono e la sua e-mail. Tutti si erano schierati dalla sua parte ed era sempre con Landon. Avvicinarla era diventato praticamente impossibile. Più volte aveva provato ha incontrarla. Ad essere sincero aveva provato ha farle dei veri e propri attentati nel Campus. La cosa peggiore era quando faceva finta di non sentirlo e si comportava come se non ci fosse.  
Arrivato davanti alla porta del suo ufficio entrò. C’erano delle scatole e la guardò riporre un quaderno in una di quelle che si trovava sulla scrivania. Non aveva una bella c’era era pallida. I capelli biondi erano legati in uno chignon.  
« Ciao, Hardin »lo salutò abbassando gli occhi. Lui fece alcuni passi dentro allo studio.  
« Landon mi aveva detto che ti trasferivi a Seattle »notò. Ricordando l’espressione compiaciuta sul viso del fratellastro quando gli è lo aveva detto. All’inizio non gli aveva creduto e c’era mancato poco. Pochissimo che gli tirasse un pugno convinto che mentiva e che non poteva essere vero che Tess si trasferisse.  
« Si, Vance apre una nuova sede a Seattle. Mi ha offerto un posto lì e io ho accettato »affermò. Chiuse la scatola poi sollevò gli occhi verso di lui.« Credo, che questo sia un addio Hardin »continuò. Prese la scatola e la posò sul pavimento. Aggiudicare dall’aspetto dell’ufficio aveva preso tutte le sue cose. La vista di quelle scatole gli provocava un gran dolore. Rendevano tutto più definitivo.  
« Resta qui, ti prego »supplicò. Non poteva vivere senza di lei. L’amava. Sapeva che aveva sbagliato e non c’era giorno che si maledisse per non averle rivelato della scommessa. Non era pentito di averla fatta perché altrimenti non si sarebbero mai fidanzati e non si sarebbe mai innamorato di lei, forse.  
« No, Hardin »rispose con decisione senza alcuna esitazione.« Andrò a vivere a Seattle e non c’è niente che tu possa fare per farmi cambiare idea »aveva sempre sognato di abitare in quella città e quello che era successo, quello che le aveva fatto aveva reso più facile accettare la proposta di Vance. Maledì mentalmente il vecchio amico di suo padre per averle proposto un posto di lavoro nella sua nuova casa editrice.  
« Ti amo »disse. Lei lo fissò per alcuni secondi con un’espressione indecifrabile poi sentì la porta dell’ufficio che si apriva.  
« Tessa hai finito con le scatole? »Chiese Kimberly sulla soglia della porta. Non poteva scegliere momento più sbagliato per entrare nel suo ufficio era fortemente tentato di insultarla e chiuderle la porta in faccia. Si sforzò di restare calmo. La situazione era già abbastanza tragica senza bisogno che lui facesse una delle sue solite scenate.  
« Si, ho finito. Per favore chiama qualcuno per venire ha prendere le scatole »disse Theresa con la sua solita gentilezza.  
« Posso occuparmene io »propose il bruno senza pensare. Tessa aprì la bocca per rispondere, ma la richiuse subito l’espressione sul suo viso era mutata appoggiò le mani sulla scrivania come se stava per perdere l’equilibrio e si portò una mano alla pancia.« Stai bene? »chiese preoccupato facendosi un passo verso di lei.  
« Sto bene »disse sollevando la testa. Abbassò la mano con la quale si era toccata la pancia e tolse dalla scrivania quella che aveva posata sul mobile.« è solo un calo di zuccheri. Ho saltato l pranzo »disse. Tirò un sospiro.« Puoi portare giù le scatole »continuò. Fece il giro della scrivania e prese due delle scatole che si trovavano sul pavimento. Mentre usciva dall’ufficio non riusciva a crederci che la stava davvero aiutando ad andarsene. Avrebbe dovuto invece chiudersi a chiave con lei in quell’ufficio.

Ricordava che gli sembrava di aver impiegato un’eternità ha scendere le scale fino al pian terreno di quell’edificio. Adesso con il senno del poi si chiedeva se quello che aveva avuto era stato sul serio un calo di zuccheri o era uno di quei capogiri tipico delle donne che aspettano un bambino. All’epoca non ci aveva dato peso, ma adesso dopo quello che gli aveva detto Steph al telefono… Il pensiero che Zed e Tessa potevano essersi messi insieme subito dopo che lo aveva lasciato gli faceva male. Infondo era tutta colpa sua se le avesse detto prima della scommessa può darsi che le cose sarebbero andate diversamente. Scosse la testa. Ha cosa serviva rivangare il passato.

Alcuni giorni dopo

Esattamente non sapeva come aveva fatto Vance ha convincerlo ha prendere parte alla festa. La festa che aveva organizzato per festeggiare il compleanno di Smith. Alla fine aveva accettato di venire perché voleva bene a quel ragazzo era stato più facile accettare che fosse suo fratello, anzi fratellastro, piuttosto che Christian fosse il suo vero padre.  
Il giardino della villa era ghermito di persone. Christian aveva sistemato due grandi padiglioni: in uno avrebbero cenato e nell’altro ballato. Il grande parco della villa era pieno di torce le cui fiammelle illuminavano quella sera di giugno. Hardin aveva indossato una camicia nera e dei jeans scuri. Se c’era una cosa che non era cambiata con il passare del tempo era la sua avversione per gli abiti eleganti.  
« Smith, buon compleanno »augurò quando si avvicinò al fratellastro. Non era pi un bambino era un giovane adulto. Il suo carattere non era mutato di molto era sempre il solito. Lo stesso bambino taciturno che sembrava troppo maturo per la sua età.  
« Grazie »disse. In una mano teneva un calice pieno di champagne.  
« Hardin »la voce di Christian lo fece sussultare. Lo guardava con quei occhi verdi così simili ai suoi da quando aveva scoperto la verità non aveva praticamente fatto altro che scoprire cose in comune tra loro due.« è un piacere vederti »sembrava sorpreso di vederlo, probabilmente aveva paura che non venisse, nonostante gli avesse detto il contrario. Aprì la bocca per rispondergli, ma venne interrotto dall’arrivo da una ragazza con i capelli scuri e blu con indosso un vestito rosso.  
« Christian »disse sorridendo. Aveva pure lei in mano un calice con dello champagne. Le ci volle un attimo per capire chi era: Jennifer. Il vestito che indossava era semplice senza decorazioni e allo stesso tempo elegante. La scollatura era discreta, le maniche le arrivavano fino ai polsi e il vestito in sé le arrivava alle ginocchia. I capelli erano tenuti semi raccolti e non poté evitare di pensare alla prima volta che aveva incontrato sua madre. Aveva avuto un look simile.« Smith, tanti auguri »disse avvicinandosi al giovane e dandogli un bacio per ciascuna guancia. Lui non si scompose.  
« Grazie »Jenny non sembrava sorpresa dal suo comportamento distaccato. Smith, lei e Christian avevano l’aria di conoscersi bene e Hardin aveva la sensazione che non si fosse accorta della sua presenza.  
« Jennifer, ti presento… »Christian esitò prima di continuare.« Lui è Hardin Scott »disse alla fine. Gli aveva proposto varie volte di prendere il suo cognome, ma aveva sempre rifiutato. Suo padre era Ken Scott, anche se non era stato il migliore dei padri che poi ha pensarci bene Christian era davvero migliore di lui? Gli aveva mentito per ventun anni. In compenso era grato a Vance per non averle detto che era suo figlio, sebbene la cosa era di dominio pubblico ormai. Chi avesse dato la notizia ai giornali era un mistero tutt’oggi.  
« Ci siamo incontrati per caso pochi giorni fa. Lui e i miei genitori frequentavano la WCU insieme »disse sorridendo e porgendogli la mano. Gli è la strinse.« Io sono Jennifer »intuì dalla sua gentilezza che i suoi genitori non le avevano raccontato di quello che era successo più di diciannove anni fa e del resto immaginava che non fosse una cosa facile da raccontare ad una figlia.  
« Ah, bene »disse Christian.  
« Ora scusate, ma ho visto una persona che conosco »disse per poi allontanarsi. La guardò avvicinarsi ad un gruppetto di giovani. Lei e una ragazza dai riccioli biondi con indossò un vestito rosa si salutarono con un abbraccio.  
« Jenny è una ragazza intelligente come sua madre. Ho sempre avuto la sensazione che mi ricordasse qualcuno, oltre ha sua madre »commentò con aria pensierosa Christian.« Anche se non ho mai capito chi »continuò per poi scrollare le spalle.« Sono contento che tu sia venuto »affermò e Hardin fece un cenno di assenso con la testa.« Vado ha cercare Kim »aggiunse per poi allontanarsi lasciandolo da solo con Smith.  
« Come va? »chiese il Vance più giovane aveva quasi l’impressione che si sentisse in dovere di parlare con lui era da qualche anno che non si vedevano. Non era cambiato granché.  
« Bene, sono venuto ha vivere qui perché mi hanno offerto una promozione »raccontò.« Conosci bene Jennifer? »non sapeva perché, forse perché era la figlia di Tessa e le assomigliava così tanto, eppure voleva saperne il più possibile di lei.  
« Sì, mio padre e Kim hanno aiutato molto sua madre quando era incinta di lei e poi si sono affezionati a Jenny »spiegò.« Mio padre e Kim la considerano come una figlia »proseguì. Una figlia? Christian considerava Jenny sua figlia non voleva nemmeno pensare a quanto avesse fatto per lei negli anni e invece per lui, che era il suo vero figlio, in pratica non aveva fatto niente. La rabbia che pensava ormai di aver soppresso riaffiorò tutta e strinse le mani a pugno. Non c’è l’aveva con Jennifer o Tessa loro non avevano nessuna colpa e poteva solo immaginare quanto bisogno di aiuto poteva aver avuto la sua ex-fidanzata.  
« Hardin »la voce femminile lo fece sussultare e quando si voltò non riusciva a credere ai suoi occhi: davanti a lui c’era Theresa erano passati poco più di diciannove anni dall’ultima volta che l’aveva vista. Adesso era una donna di quarant’anni, madre e moglie, ma aveva l’impressione che non fosse cambiato niente. Adesso che la rivedeva di fronte a se con indosso un abito di colore blu notte senza maniche che le arrivava alle ginocchia, i capelli biondi raccolti, realizzò una cosa: non aveva mai smesso di amarla e se per questo non era mani neanche riuscito ha levarsi il suo ricordo dalla testa.


End file.
